Plaque of the Last Earth Wizard
by OwlOni
Summary: Ronan is depressed and feels completely alone, his parents were murdered 10 years ago and his only friends are his 5 adoptive siblings.But when he is discovered to be a wizard by a girl name Delaney Drake who is bitter to everything on Earth he finds the word "GhostFlame" that was written on a bench, the words that have haunted Ronan forever, may be the thing that changes his life.
1. Prologue

The town was nothing major. This town was the same as all the ones before it, after it, and next to. That was the way normal people's towns were. Sure, sometimes this town or that had a fancy this or a fancy that. One town would have some sort of museum, one would have a big playground, maybe one was at a coastline but they were all the same, all exactly the same. They all used some stupid labor force by magical creatures at one point or another. Another unfair treatment of something from the spiral. This took away…take away... well, eventually this would take away everything! All the towns were the same.

Just because at first glance they looked different, did not mean they were.  
And this was what Delaney had been thinking as she walked down the paved sidewalk that covered up a secret world, a hidden world. The world of Wizard City, the spiral. The world that had once been abused and then hidden oh so long ago. Delaney grit her teeth together glaring at every person that passed her on the sidewalk. Her eye caught on a particular boy crossing the street looking a cheery as all the others in this horrible place. This horrible reminder of when the spiral and magic wasn't a secret.

She walked across the street as well skillfully following him, he barely noticed other than a strange girl in odd clothing was going in the same direction as him. Of course if it wasn't so close to Halloween the boy would have found this an eery sign telling him to run. She wore clothes he had never seen before but were very basic clothes to most people in the spiral. A black pink trimmed elegant hat, guardian's outfit and elegant shoes. In her hand she held an extremely strong wand that had been stitched to look like a small red and gold wand.

The boy's name was Ronan, he had long silver hair and purple eyes which usually made him stick out in a crowd. He wondered if the girl going in the same direction as him was the same. She had light blue turquoise looking hair that was tied up in a ponytail, for all he knew it could be part of her elaborate costume but he wasn't completely sure. Her eyes were a red tinted gold and she looked very pale.

He sat down on the faded red bench he'd sat on since he since a young boy. The paint was extremely faded and lots of things were carved into it but big block letters on one of the termite chewed arm rests were strange words that seemed to go together in such a perfect way Ronan loved them. **GhostFlame.** It was probably something silly, related to some stupid urban myth that had always driven Ronan insane but Ronan really did love the way those words fit together. One day he'd write himself a story about a character that had something to do with "GhostFlame". He sighed as it began to rain softly. The girl that had been going in the same direction as him sat next to him on the bench.  
"My name is Delaney" the girl said taking extra care to scoot to the far end of the bench so she wasn't touching Ronan at all  
"My name is Ronan" Ronan replied trying not to notice the look of hate and curiosity in Delaney's eyes  
"Ronan, I think you've got an extremely bright future" Delaney notes after a while  
"Hmm?" Ronan races and eyebrow "And how do you know this?"  
"Your aura" Delaney replies picking at her nail

Ronan had an extremely confusing conversation with the strange blue haired girl trying not to notice how strange everything she said was.  
"So your dressed up for Halloween?" Ronan asks  
Delaney nods slightly, this of course was a lie but she still couldn't expose anything to Ronan...Not yet. He had the proper aura for a wizard but he obviously didn't know a thing about wizardry.  
_I thought all the wizards on Earth were dead _Delaney thought he curiosity peaking _Is it possible...one...one was missed?  
_"Nice meeting you" Ronan says nicely as the bus creaks to a stop causing everybody inside to fly an inch off their seat  
"Nice meeting you" Delaney echoes, she watches Ronan pay the bus driver and get on the bus then he's gone.

Delaney feels an odd emptiness in the pit of her stomach as she waits for her friends Reed and Ellie to come pick her up and take her back through the spiral portal.  
"Bye Ronan" Delaney mutters running her finger down the armrest where he had been moments ago, the next wizardry prodigy  
Then she notices something extremely odd.  
"N-No" Delaney's pupils dilate with fear "N-No! It c-can't be!"

* * *

Ronan sighs getting off of the bus in front of a rickety looking brick building. One of the first story windows was cracked beyond repair and everything just looked ready to fall apart. The bus driver gave Ronan a look of pity as the boy got off the bus. This always annoyed Ronan the stupid annoying pity. He dug his fingernails into his wrists which felt unusually nice despite the pain, it helped him ignore the rest of the pity looks he was getting.

Ronan walks through the door and almost right away his younger "siblings" approach him tears stinging the eyes of the youngest Bailey. The rest are old enough that they have lost all their tears long ago and no longer have the ability to cry.  
"What's happened?" he asks  
The 5 younger children gape their mouths opening and closing like fish for a few moments before the eldest under Ronan, Brahm manages to say "Ronan, we need your help"  
"What's the matter?" Ronan asks his protective side suddenly appearing "What's the matter?"  
"Ronan they want to send Caitlin away" Bailey sobs clutching Ronan's leg  
Ronan clenches his teeth together. He lived in a foster home and had lived in this same one since his parent's mysterious murder 10 years ago. He didn't have anybody other than his horrible foster parents Angelica and Irvin and his 5 younger siblings. Angelica and Irvin were horrible people to say the least. Ronan didn't know how they managed to foster so many children. Caitlin started to sob as well, her blond curls covering her eyes. Caitlin has been very sick, Ronan knew Angelica and Irvin have just been begging for a reason to give her away and this sickness was a reason.

Ronan wanted to cry as well but he doesn't. Bailey, Caitlin, Brahm and his other 2 brothers Rogan and Oran need him to remain strong for them.  
"I won't let them take you Cait'" Ronan promises his adoptive younger sibling even though he knows if his foster parents decide to send her away he couldn't stop them  
"We won't let them!" Rogan agrees  
"Nope!" Oran shouts  
They're all a huddling hugging mass of orphans and children that weren't wanted before we know it.

_When they're all grown up what am I going to be? I'll have nothing left to do, I won't be a father figure, big brother, anymore..._ Ronan pushed the thought out of my head ignoring the nagging feeling pulling at the back of my stomach telling me that I had to remember something, something important. Ronan shut his eyes for a moment feeling a bit dizzy he finally says to his siblings "I will not let them take Caitlin away from us"

Bailey looks up at him with her big innocent sapphire blue eyes sparkling with the innocence of an 8 year old "Promise?"  
"Promise" Ronan replies


	2. Chapter 1: GhostFlame

**Chapter 1: GhostFlame**

Delaney's POV

Life was a constant battle of what was wrong and what was right. Honestly it seemed like what is wrong always won. I crush my fists together in a tight ball. Hours had passed, Reed and Ellie hadn't appeared which was good in my opinion, they were far too loud and would break me out of my thinking, I've never been in a real big discovery like this and I had to admit I couldn't wait to go tell someone in the spiral but if I could think up more explanations to share on why I might have met Ronan in this place, on this bench, the bench that said "GhostFlame".

Erin and William GhostFlame had been very famous wizards hailing from Earth. Erin, an extremely powerful Pyromancer, William an extremely powerful Necromancer. They got married very young and moved back to Earth not wanting to face the evil they saw coming. This evil of course had to be these hideous creatures known as "The Scourge" very simply put they were truly a scourge on the good name of Wizards. A group of all the schools, surprisingly even life, they went around all the Spiral AND Earth and killed every wizard they could find that had anything to do with being raised or born on Earth and killed them. Delaney bit her lip, that was such a horrible time. Erin and William were the only Earth Wizards whose bodies were never recovered. Was it possibly they lived? ...And maybe had a son? Named Ronan...

"Dels!" I brightened up a bit at the voice of Reed  
"Hey Reed, Hey Ellie" I smile  
Ellie looks pretty normal, a red and white commander's uniform and a darkfire longbow over her shoulder. Reed however has a Spiderkeeper's Darkshroud, Malistaire Drake's Ebon Robe and Kraysys' Boots of Retreat all dyed black and red. He is holding a large Hawkrider's Claymore, his bright blue hair just like Delaney's isn't helping his normality act either. To make matters worse his pet Myth Imp is sitting on his shoulder playing it's violin and laughing.

"R_eeeeeee_d!" I shout "YOUR IMP!"  
"Don't draw attention to it Delaney!" Reed growls in reply looking slightly annoyed as he stuffs his imp into the brown bag he has thrown over his shoulder  
"Dels you okay?" Ellie asks "You're a bit pale"  
"I'm fine" I reply shrugging trying hard not to blurt my discovery out right away "But I need to get to the headmaster's office ASAP!"  
"Huh..?" Reed raises and eyebrow "Why?"  
"I have some important information" I reply getting ready to see the shock on the faces of my two best friends "On the last Earth Wizard"

* * *

Ronan's POV

Imagine you're in a dark room. A room where's there's not a speck of light anywhere. You wish you could just wave a magic wand or something to bring the light back into your world but you know deep down you can't as your fairly certain magic isn't real. At least you can fall asleep though...and dream...Go to a place where nothing can bother you anymore...Where you can forget the dark room and live happily in a world of pretend.

I don't even get the dreams.

I might be just a bit depressed but not in the stereotypical way most people see it. I don't cut or listen to depressing music nor am I extremely moody and I have never written a depressing poem or song in my life (The last poem I wrote was about sunshine daisies when I was 6 before I lost my parents). I have sort of a hidden depression even the people closest to me know, even I don't really know about. I'm not sad all the time only when I think of that horrible day when I was 7...Coming home with a macaroni art project...A shut my eyes together tightly, I didn't plan to have a flashback just now, but that was the reason I couldn't dream. I had nightmares about that day far to much to have many good dreams.

Oran who was the next oldest under myself at 15 almost 16 looked up at me "Are you alright Ronan?"  
"Fine" I reply "Just worried about Caitlin"  
"They won't send her away" Oran says his green eyes burning with determination "We'll make sure they keep us together...Maybe I can get money like when they wanted to send Bailey away and pay them off?"  
I sigh "That might not work this time, Bailey wasn't sick she was just a huge hassle to take care of"  
"Cait might not even be that sick!" Oran protests "It's just a tiny heart tumor that can be fixed with ONE tiny surgery"  
"I'll figure something out" I reply  
"...You'd better" Oran says after a little while "I will NOT have another family ripped apart

Those were the last words I heard before my life changed forever...A tall man with a sinister expression and black robes burst through the window looking extremely angry and just a bit flustered though crashing through a glass window must do that to someone.  
"Who are you?!" Oran demands "Why are you here?"  
The man simply flicks his staff and Oran is hit against a wall.  
"ORAN!" I shout fear flickering through my body _how did he do that?!  
_"Are you Ronan Mitchells?" the man asks  
The name Mitchells had always sounded wrong on my tongue my name is and always will be Ronan Nightingale "Yes sir" I reply in a squeaky voice despite the fact Ronan Mitchells doesn't feel at all like my real name  
The man smirks "Ronan, you're a wizard"

Those words would probably have someone else burst out laughing and saying "Right! And you're a darn good Hagrid yourself!" or something along those lines but I myself just stood there blown away, partly because I was still worried about Oran who was struggling to stand up using a bookcase as support and half because I believed those 4 words, it was probably just me hoping to death something like this would happen.  
"C-Cool?" I stammer feeling extremely weak as this man for one thing doesn't exactly seem to be completely sane due to the dark look in his eyes the other being he can apparently beat someone up with a simple flick of his staff and I don't want to be on his bad side  
"Ronan...Would you like to rule the world?" the man asks smiling wildly  
"N-Never really put much thought to that" I reply "I suppose it would be cool but wouldn't I be some sort of dictator?"

The man frowns sending a shiver down my spine, this apparently was not the answer he had hoped to hear "Very well...How about the entire spial"  
I'm not sure what the Spiral is but I can figure by the emphasis the man put on the name it's an extremely big place "H-Hmm? Wh-What the Spiral?"  
The man laughs, it's more of a cold chuckle but it does seem a bit like a laugh to me "You know nothing"  
"I know a few things" I offer "Like math and history"  
"You don't even know the own history of your own kind" the man spat before he was knocked off his feet by a powerful surge of yellow light

There standing in my window was that girl Delaney and an extremely old man that looked remarkably like Dumbledore.  
"Stay away from him father" Delaney says in a cold voice "Or you will face a master of monsters"  
Delaney's eyes show she means buisness, I now have two people I don't ever plan to mess with.  
"Disgraceful daughter" the man says brushing his robes "Not a necromancer like me...Not a theurgist like your mother...But of all the things you chose to be... a conjurer like my stuck up brother"  
"I admit Uncle Cyrus is stuck up" Delaney says looking up thoughtfully "But that's no difference"

With that she draws some sort of a symbol with a sword that seems to appear magically in her hand, a giant red 3 headed dog appears in my bedroom, I hear shrieks from downstairs. I quickly run to Oran to make sure he doesn't get hurt in this extremely strange attack.  
"You ok?" I whisper  
"I think I hit my head a bit hard" Oran replies "I think I see a giant red version of that dog that guards the underworld in the room..."

And with that something hits my head and I black out listening to someone scream "NO!"  
I have the strangest feeling before I pass out...I feeling of utter safety...I know my family is going to be alright...

* * *

Delaney's POV

"Are they going to be alright?" I anxiously ask the Headmaster as he walks out of the Life School  
"6 injured young Earth Wizards" Ambrose says sounding so shocked I don't think it's exactly set in on him yet either "I think they'll be fine...That was quite the discovery"  
"I know" I reply smiling "Do we know which schools they'll be placed in?"  
"Not yet" the Headmaster replies "When they wake up we'll consult the book of secrets"  
Delaney nods "Until then I heard some half witted novice diviner has gotten themselves trapped in a bone cage on Unicorn Way, I'd better go help"  
"You do that Delaney" Ambrose replies "I'll send someone for you if any of them wake up"  
"Thank you" I reply picking my pet Orthrus Sadie up and walking towards Unicorn Way to help free whatever idiot could get stuck in a cage 4 feet in the air.


End file.
